BFW: Battle Field Wrestling
by slayrvd1994
Summary: Battle Field Wrestling is like a warzone... There is no wrestling-theater... The man with stripped shirt does not exists... Wrestlers just get paid... Every guy goes for their own and do everything it takes to take the BFW World Heavyweight Championship. BFW was founded in an attempt to revive the old defunct ECW's glory days.
1. The Beginning

It is a cold raining night in Oakland, California, headquarters of the BFW house show of the 2012 season. Vance Maxwell, a rookie watches from his seat how Robert Harris "Texas Butcher" and Number One contender for the BFW championship was challenging and dominating his opponent: "Brandon Newton", the current champion and all-around douchebag. Maxwell was there talking with his agent, Craig Adams.

" Do you know him, Vance? ", asked Adams.  
" Hell yeah... I remember him from a club... He dumped his girlfriend and began to get laid with the other ladies there... Fuckin' jabroni. I can't wait to kick his bitch-ass in that ring. ", said Maxwell.  
" Well, conform with the fact that the Butcher is now beating the crap out of him. ", said Adams.  
" Yeah... Get ready for some laughing. ", said Maxwell with a smile.

In the commentator's zone was Edward "Vitani" Kilgore, a violent guy that has been arrested three times for assault and battery. He is the current BFW Hardcore Champion. Apparently, he was there to support Harris as he threw a steel chair to him.

Harris took the chair and began to attack Newton hitting him in the forehead, and after that, Harris began to hit him repeteadly in different body parts, specially in ankles. Newton was there, lying on the mat with his forehead gushing blood everywhere. The Butcher procceded to execute his finisher move: The Ankle Lock. Newton tapped out, but Harris was still performing his move and the bell was still ringing.

Suddenly, a "crack" sound and Newton screamed. Harris stopped, then looked with a smirk, that he had broken Newton's ankle. The Butcher got him up and called Kilgore to get to the ring. Harris threw a unconscious Newton to a turnbuckle and then "Vitani" ran to Newton and speared him brutally. Medical assistance began to come to the ring to assist Newton.

" Hope that this teach you a lesson about being a gentleman! ", yelled Harris.  
" She was your girlfriend, motherfucker! Now you lost her and your title! ", yelled Kilgore.

Maxwell and his agent were looking with admiration to the duo in the ring. The crowd began to applaud and cheer at them.

" Those aren't supposed to be the bad guys? ", asked Maxwell.  
" And they're the bad guys... They're just looking for a reason to do what we've seen ", said his agent.

Then, the action returned to the duo in the ring.

" Hey Vitani... or Kilgore... or whatever's your goddamn name. Want a beer? ", asked Harris.  
" Beer is for pussies, brother. I prefer an ice-cold vodka or mead. ", then Kilgore retired from the arena.

Harris, continued to celebrate, raising his championship. And began to stare at Maxwell with a smirk and with his title raised.

" This is gonna be a 12 week war, kid. I hope you're ready. ", said Adams.  
" Ha! It's time to kick some butt. For good. ", answered a fearless Maxwell.


	2. Maxwell first Challenge

As Maxwell was a rookie and had not real experience in the ring with pros, his first match would be against "Buzzcock Larry", a tall, slim but quick and agile high-flyer wrestler. He had won the Cruiserweight Championship six times and the extinct US Championship two times and he liked to presume about that. The US Championship was extinct because he won against Kilgore, and for revenge, Kilgore burned his house to ashes with the championship inside. No one suspected about Kilgore until a year and three months later. Buzzcock Larry's finisher was the Hurricanrana, a move taught by his deceased mexican friend: El Tigre de Bengala. Maxwell was there in the locker room, heating up for his match. He was with his agent, drinking cold water.

" Buzzcock Larry is no problem for a man with your skills, Vance. But don't underestimate him either. He can be the Six Time Cruiserweight Champion but he is just a big-mouthed son of a bitch. ", said Adams.  
" Hope he likes his own blood, because he is gonna drown on it. ", said Maxwell with a smile.

Then, a tall man entered the room: He was Buzzcock Larry. Apparently, he was on good mood and began to congratulate Vance Maxwell for joining the BFW.

" Hey! My opponent tonight! Just passing through to greet you guys. I heard about your abilities and moves. Hey, good luck. Try to imitate me in this match, and you probably learn somethin' better. ", said Larry.  
" How is botching my moves something better, huh Larry?, asked Maxwell with sarcasm.

(Buzzcock Larry botched his Hurricanrana in a match against Vinnie Mendez, that costed his championship as he sustained a broken wrist after falling. Larry missed only two weeks, due to juicing. On his return, he botched his move again to fracture his fingers).

Larry, embarrassed, got out of the room, with an angry look on his face, and whispering bad words and threats to Maxwell.

" What I did say to ya'? He talks the talk but can't walk the walk. ", said a happy Adams.  
" Yeah... What kind of asshole juices a severe injury to return and botch his finisher on a injury return. ", answered Maxwell.

Just 15 minutes to begin the show. Buzzcock Larry was there, in his locker room, injecting TGN: a kind of drug that can turn a 70-year old man into a 5-time World Heavyweight Champion. Then, when he was ready, he kissed his Cruiserweight Championship and began to advance to the backstage.

" Well, Vance, do whatever you can to take that piece of crap of Buzzcock out of your way. ", said Adams.  
" Yeah, yeah. This match is piece of cake. ", answered a confident Vance Maxwell.  
" I already told you, don't underestimate him, don't let your guard down. ", said seriously Adams.

Now in the arena:

" Laaaaaaadies and Gentlemeeeeeen! Welcome to the BFW! You will not this kind of action in any other piece of shit wrestling company in the world! ARE YOU READY?! " (Announcer)  
" YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ", the fans were crazy.  
" NOW LET'S BEGIN! From Little Rock, Arkansas, weighing 180 pounds, he is the Six times Cruiserweight Champion... BUZZCOCK! LARRY! "

Buzzcock Larry entered with a kind of robe, and was not aware from the people's insults and middle fingers and began to walk his way to the ring as a king. Larry was booed his entire way to the ring. A fan threw a soda can to him. Larry just replied with a crotch taunt to the audience.

" From Lincoln, Nebrasska, weighing 220 pounds, he is the young promise of the BFW... VANCE! MAXWELL! " (Announcer)

Everybody in the arena began to cheer to Maxwell. On his way to the ring he raised his arms and saluted the fans. And then, the fans began to chant his name: MAXWELL! MAXWELL! and some insults for Larry: BEAT THAT SUMBITCH, MAXWELL!

" Ready to fight, fothermucker? ", asked Larry while strafing on the ring.  
" I'm always ready, sockcucker. ", said Maxwell with a smirk.

And before the bell ringed, Larry stroke Maxwell with a punch to the jaw that laid him down to the mat. Fans began to boo and insult him.

" It seems that you weren't ready, buddy! ", said Larry with a happy look.

Maxwell punched Larry's stomach hard, then performed a powerbomb on him. Larry punched Maxwell in the groin when Maxwell attemped to execute a submission move. Larry procceded to punch him in the face repeteadly. Maxwell could release himself by pushing Larry's body using his legs. Then, Maxwell speared Larry with his head and busted Larry's nose.

Fans were cheering as saw Larry's face covered in blood. Larry then realized he was in serious trouble. Maxwell threw Larry into the turnbuckle. Larry was aware of this and wanted to execute his finising move. Maxwell, however, was quicker and threw Larry out of the ring by the turnbuckle. Maxwell began to animate the fans to chant his name and then taunted at Larry.

Larry was lying on the floor while his nose was squirting more blood and then he realized that his nose was broken. Larry searched a chair and as Maxwell was distracted he hit him with the chair in the back of the head.

When Maxwell got up, an almost eight-minute struggle began: Suplexes from Maxwell, DDTs from Larry. Clotheslines, spears, neckbreakers and powerbombs were also among in the main movements executed by the men. Then, Maxwell caught Larry lying on the mat, before Larry could get up, Maxwell kicked him in the face, forcing him to lie on the mat again, and executed a boston crab, who ended giving Maxwell his first victory in the BFW.

All fans were cheering and a medical crew ran quickly into the ring. Then, Maxwell grabbed the mic:

" Dear fans, people who enjoys of this sport, you wanted me to beat up his bastard and I did it. But I want something from you: I want to see you cheering me in my matches, because you mean much for me. YOU WILL SEE ME WITH THE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP, I PROMISE! I'LL STILL GIVE YOU THE MORE MEMORIAL MATCHES THAT YOU EVER SEEN IN YOUR GODDAMN LIFE! ", said Maxwell.

The fans, obviously, began to chant his name and cheer for him when he was exiting the arena.


End file.
